


Book Commentary: Stay With Me

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [58]
Category: Stay With Me (Garrett Weyr)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Learning Disabilities, References to Depression, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: TW depression/self-harm?
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW depression/self-harm?

  * If Leila was chill with her dad’s ex if the ex was one after Leila’s mom, that’d be fine, but it feels kinda weird that Leila’s parents are still together and the ex is the one before the mom. But then again, the ex was the mother of Leila’s half-sisters? apparently?
  * Janie apparently recently died of cancer? Ouch.
  * So, Rebecca and Clare are Leila’s much older half-sisters.
  * Leila’s getting dating advice from Janie. OK.
  * Leila’s dyslexic. OK. Is that going to be handled well? Is it even going to be brought up again?
  * And… apparently the dad’s an ass about learning disabilities.
  * OK, yeah, Leila’s family life is… crazy.
  * So, like… Leila’s family has been running a hotel (chain?)? Or used to? And they’re like the Hiltons or something?
  * Leela’s sure there was a reason for Rebecca’s depression and self-harm? Yeah, no… not always. Sometimes it just kinda… happens.
  * Leela’s into the technical side of theater and wants to be a playwright. OK.
  * Yeah, only one chapter in, and I’m already hating Clare. Because she’s a bitch.
  * Well, Rebecca’s dead too. This is a really dark start to a book.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
